


Whispers in the Dark

by Kitskat



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitskat/pseuds/Kitskat
Summary: Shay's always been called a freak. She understood why, she was not all human. When she decides to leave her planet to start fresh she runs into another girl who seems to be running away from her past as well. They become friends and decide to leave to another place for adventure. When their ship crashes on an unknown planet Shay runs into the last person she expects, Riddick.I





	1. Chapter 1

For the first time in a long time I felt alone, truly alone since he left. Before I met him that’s how I liked it, alone. To be wild and free with no one telling me how much of a freak I am. All I ever known was people being afraid of me. I didn’t understand why I was different. All I known is I've always been this way. But when he showed up everything changed. He was different like me, in tune with his animal side. I felt this weird connection the moment we met. So I slowly let him in my life. He is only the second person I’ve allowed too. He became my everything, my family, my world. I got attached just like I told myself I wouldn’t. Then just like that he was gone, leaving me alone. 

It took me two months to pick up what was left of my shattered life. Everywhere I went I could see him and smell him. His scent was everywhere and it drove me mad to be able to smell him but not see him. I hated my amazing sense of smell in those moments. Then one day it hit me, I knew what I needed to do, leave. Leave the place I called home for the past three years, leave this place of memories. So I bought a cheap ticket for a small spot on this shitty ship and was heading to a new planet to start fresh. All I took with me was my backpack filled with mostly clothes, a few bottles of water and some food. 

I had my shivs hidden under my clothes and in my boots to keep them from the naked eye of others. I looked like any normal girl. I matured fast and time I was thirteen I could pull off being eighteen so I could get away with not having parents with me when I did things. Not like many cared if I was alone or had parents. I told myself to act normal like any other human but I wasn’t truly human and that I could not help. 

I let out a soft sigh when we finally landed on the planet I was headed to, Taurus 1. It wasn’t a long trip but enough for me to get an itch to get out of this small cramped ship. Then on top of it there was a really big man aboard who smelt like he has lived in his clothes for years. It overtook the smell of the whole ship and I did my best not to gag. 

When I was outside I took a big breath of air and felt somewhat relieved. The smell was better then the man on the ship but still it didn’t smell like home. I threw on my backpack and headed into the city. 

I walk around looking for a place for rent that was away from the busy side of the city and not expensive. I didn’t want to deal with crowds. They weren’t my thing, I tend to panic when there’s a lot of people and also when I get surrounded or cornered. It turns into a messy sight. 

I keep walking and find myself in the bad part of town that I tried to avoid. I see a bunch of older kids around in groups who look like they've seen some bad things and did some as well. I can sense their eyes on me and I keep my eyes averted. I feel the hair raise on my neck and I feel a low growl wanting to escape when a group of guys approach me. They smell like drugs and bad choices.

“Well hello pretty thing what brings you to this side of town?” A tall boy about nineteen asks. I don’t answer him and try to keep walking hoping they will just go away. He grabs my arm and whips me towards him. I pull out my shiv that I had in my sleeve and push it to his throat and let out a growl. “DO NOT TOUCH ME!” I yell. I can see the fear in his eyes as I bare my teeth. “Just wanted to talk I swear,” he blabbers and I glance at his friends moving back from me. I pull the shiv away and walk backwards not turning my back to them. “Leave me be,” I tell them still baring my teeth. 

“What a freak,” one says and I hear the rest laugh. I glance at the one I had my shiv on and he isn’t laughing, just staring at me. Once I get far enough away I turn around and walk away. 

It starts to get dark about an hour later and I find an old warehouse to stay in for the night and I can sense there is no one in it. I crawl through the window and look around. There’s a bunch of bins and old ship parts. I lay back in the farthest corner away from the door and fall asleep.

I wake up to the sounds of the city and groan. I liked my old home it was peaceful and quiet only sounds were the wildlife that lived there. I finally roll over and get to my feet hoping to find a place of my own soon. I eat a protein bar and drink some water before I head out. 

I walk for few hours tell I see a red sign that says rooms for rent. It was a rundown apartment building on the edge of the slums. I read the sign and follow the directions to the building manager's place which is a block away. I walk up to the front door and knock. 

I listen as I hear heavy footsteps from inside the house come to the door. I watch as a man around forty opens the door with a gun to my face. I don’t even flinch but just smile slightly at him. “What you want girl?” he asks. “I saw your for rent sign and was wondering if you still had a room for rent,” I tell him. I watch as he smiles and puts his gun down. His clothes are dirty and he is missing a few of his teeth. “Of course precious, would you like to take a look?” I hate that he called me by a pet name and especially that one, I hated it but I gave him a smile and nodded. 

When we got to the building he walked me up two flights of stairs and took me to the far end of the hall and opened the last door on the right. When I walked in I was disgusted. There was garbage all over the place and dead rats. There were holes in the wall and the window was cracked. It was all one open space like a studio apartment and the bathroom was off to the side it had a small shower with no tub and a dirty sink and toilet.

I turned to the man when he spoke. “Rents real cheap and I’ll make it cheaper for you if you clean it yourself since I didn’t get to the mess.” I turn back and look at the place and feel myself cringe. I’m kicking my ass for leaving my home and coming here but there’s nothing I could do now and I needed a spot to lay low. 

“I’ll take it,” I tell him and listen as he tells me how much. I back away from him to give me room in case he tries anything as I pull my money out. I feel his gaze on me while I grab some cash out of my bag. “You know there’s other ways you can pay your rent as well sweetheart,” he says and I look at him raising an eyebrow. I hope he isn’t meaning what I think he is. I watch as he gives me this creepy smile. With him looking at me like that makes my skin crawl. “Um it’s okay I can pay,” I say politely and hand him the cash. I see the smile disappear but he eyes the cash and just shrugs. He hands me the key and tells me when the next rents due. I smile and lock the door when he leaves laying my forehead against the door.

It takes me three full days of cleaning to get it looking okay and not smelling so bad. On the third day I run out of food. I needed to grab some groceries. I lost track of time and it was dark time I left the house to get something to eat. I wasn’t afraid of the dark and I could see well in it when I let my eyes change. I grabbed a few groceries from the local corner store and head back to my place. 

I was halfway home when I hear the sound of soft crying. It sounded to be coming from a young girl. I whip my head in the direction I hear it. I smell the air and when her smell hit me I feel something awaken in me that called for protection. She smells like vanilla mixed with pain and sorrow with hints of blood.

I head into the alley where she was and set my bags down. I slowly approach a dumpster and I hear her crying get louder. I quietly round the corner and see a young girl a few years younger then me about twelve to thirteen curled in the corner. Thinking of a way to not scare her I softly call out to her.

“Hello are you okay?” I ask. I watch as she jumps up and pushes herself against the wall. She has shoulder length brown hair and big green eyes that hold fear. I notice the bruises on her cheek and arms. “Hey it’s okay I’m not going to hurt you I promise,” I tell her and this seems to relax her a bit. I don’t understand why I’m here talking to her I don’t usually involve my life in other people's but I can’t help but get this strange feeling of wanting to protect her. “What’s your name?” I ask. I watch as she moves off the wall a bit and comes closer to me. “Jackie, my name’s Jackie,” she says looking me in the eye. 

“Nice to meet you Jackie, I’m Shay.” I watch a smile appear on her face and see some of the fear disappear. “So what you doing out here so late hiding in this alley for?” I ask. I smell the nervousness and the lie before she tells it. “I got lost and I was scared so I hid,” she says. “Not to push Jackie but I feel that’s a lie especially with all the bruises on you.” I see the fear return. “Please don’t make me go back home, I can’t take it anymore,” she cries.

My protection mode kicks in full force and I do something I’ve never done. I pull her close and hug her. “I wouldn’t make you go anywhere you didn’t want, I say, do you need a place to stay I have a small apartment not far from here.” I see her nod her head and hug me tighter. I grab her hand and head out of the alley. I grab my grocery bags and lead her back to my place wondering what the hell I’m doing.


	2. Chapter 2

When we get back to my place I lead her in. I watch as her eyes look over the place. “It isn’t much but it's better then the streets,” I say. I watch her green eyes find mine and watch as a smile grows on her face. “It’s perfect thank you.” I nod my head at her and grab some food and a bottle of water handing it to her. I watch as she looks at it and mumbles a thank you before she digs in. I can tell she is starving. By the time I take a bite hers is almost gone. I offer her the rest of mine and she looks ashamed.

“Hey it’s okay I know your hungry please take it,” I tell her. I watch as she gently grabs it. “Why are you so nice to me? You don’t even know me.” she asks. I can’t help but give a short laugh and look up at the ceiling sighing. “Truthfully Jackie I don't know, I hate people,” I say bringing my eyes back down to her green ones. I watch her look over me curiously.

“Your eyes are cool, wish mine changed like that,” she says fascinated. I give her a shocked expression. “Umm thanks it usually freaks people out when they change colors.” I watch her give me a surprised look. “Really? I think it’s awesome I’ve only seen them change from blue to green. Do they change any other color?” she asks excitedly getting closer. “They only go from blue to green when I’m in my human side but when the animal kicks in they go golden I say looking at her excitement feeling my own because she’s the only one who liked them besides him. 

“Cool can you show me?” she asks. I look over her and get nervous hoping I don’t scare her. I want to prep her and tell her don’t be scared but something inside me tells me she won’t run away screaming. I close my eyes and I hear her heartbeat pick up in excitement. I let out a soft growl and bare my teeth and open my eyes that are now gold and look at her. I feel my canines get a bit larger and my ears get a point to them. My fingernails grow into claws as the animal in me begs to come out and play. I feel her get a bit nervous but I smell no fear just curiosity. 

I shake my head and take a deep breath and return to normal. “That was fucking awesome, you looked a bit like the wolves we learned about on planet Earth in history class last year,” she says fascinated. “Exactly I’m known as a hybrid. Half wolf, half human.” I tell her.   
“How did you become one?” I stand up and stretch, “I don’t know I’ve always been one I guess. I was raised in captivity by these scientist but I escaped when I was eight and been on the run since,” I say. 

I don’t know why I’m telling her these things but I know I can trust her. 

I head to the window and make sure everything’s locked same with the door before I return to my spot on the floor. I feel her eyes on me the whole time. 

“So Jackie how old are you?” I watch as she thinks about her answer. “Please don’t lie I can tell.” She opens her eyes wide and nods. “I will be thirteen in a month.” I nod my head. “How old are you? You look about eighteen or nineteen but I can’t quite tell,” she says.  
I laugh. “I get that a lot but actually I’m only sixteen.” Her eyes go wide, “Really? but you don’t look that young.” I know what she means no one ever believes me when I tell my age. “Yeah I matured quick I guess I think it’s because I’m a hybrid,” I tell her. I watch as she lets out a yawn and see her eyes droop a bit. 

“Why don’t we get some sleep we can talk more tomorrow you look exhausted,” I say to her handing her my blanket and pillow. “Thanks but what will you use?” she asks. “I’ll be fine just get some sleep you need it.” She smiles as she falls asleep. 

I look at her and wonder why I feel so protective over her already but I just shake off the feeling and lay down by her and curl my legs into me before I fall asleep myself.  
I wake to sirens and people yelling on the streets. I look over to the girl and see she is still sleeping. I get up and head to the window and look outside. I see three guys off to the side of the building pushing and hitting another man on the ground. 

I know I should help but I need to lay low so I walk away from the window and look to the girl on the floor. I sit across the room against the wall and sharpen my shiv I received last year for my birthday from him. I hear a groan from the other side of the room and watch as Jackie slowly sits up rubbing her eyes. 

“Good morning Shay.” I give her a smile and tell her good morning as I grab some bars from my bag and throw her a few for breakfast and we eat in silence. It doesn’t take her long to break the silence. “Thank you for letting me stay here last night.” I look over at her and tilt my head examining her. I watch her blush as I stare at her. I’ve been thinking all night on what to do with her. I finally answer, “Your welcome Jackie.” “I can leave now it’s not dark out and I can find another place before dark,” she tells me and I can sense she is trying hard not to cry.

“I’ve been thinking that maybe we can stick together, what you think about that?” I tell her. I watch as her eyes light up and she jumps at me and hugs me. “That would be great I would love too,” she says excitedly. 

“Great but I have to know why your running and who hurt you,” I say. She stiffens and sits up. She keeps her eyes on her hands. “Jackie everything will be okay I will protect you. You have my promise.” I mentally kick myself for promising a girl I just met protection without knowing why she is hiding. 

“My parents died about six months ago and I got sent to my uncle’s. He was nice at first. It started out with a few back of the head smacking’s then turned into slapping me. He eventually got really mean and used me like his punching bag. I finally got the nerve to run away about three weeks ago and ran into this couple. They were nice until they seen the reward for any info about me. They sent me back there for money. My uncle made me pay with more beatings and kept a close eye on me. I finally managed to escape from him again and hid at this warehouse where I met a group of four guys a bit older then me who were runaways as well. They treated me like I wasn’t some young kid and invited me into their group.” 

I watch as she takes a deep breath and the tears start to fall. I have a bad feeling where this was going and I pull her close to me and rub her back. When she gets herself under control she starts her story again. 

“Then one night they started to get touchy and wouldn’t stop. I kept telling them to stop but they wouldn’t listen. They held me down and ripped my clothes off.” 

I let out a loud growl and it makes her jump. She looks at me and I know my teeth are out and my eyes are changed. “I’m going to kill them,” I continue growling. She touches my cheek and I take a deep breath to relax. “I’m sorry Jackie please finish,” I say.

“I kept screaming no at them but their hands were all over me and one of them took his pants off and leaned down on me. He said if I was a good girl and stopped screaming he wouldn’t make it hurt as bad. The door opened to the place we were staying at and one of the guys that was part of the group came running over and ripped him away from me. As he punched him I got up and ran and grabbed my bag leaving. I ran naked for three blocks in the dark before I stopped and got dressed. I then kept walking until I found the alley you found me in.” She finishes. 

“Jesus Jackie I’m so sorry you had to go through that,” I say. She leans her head against me and I pat her hair until she calms all the way down. “Shay I don’t want to be a girl anymore I don’t want someone to mess with me like that ever again,” I hear her whisper. 

“There is always going to be someone who thinks they can mess with you,” I say. “I know but if people think I’m a boy it won’t be as bad.” I nod my head at her idea knowing it holds a truth. “If this is what you want I understand,” I answer. She looks up at me and smiles. “Can you cut my hair short?” I laugh and show her my shiv I just sharpened. “Of course that will be the easy part.” 

She sits in front of me and I cut her pretty brown hair into a short boys cut. As I cut I say, “Well you know if you want to be a boy I can’t keep calling you Jackie.” I watch as she thinks about what I say. “How about Jack? It’s close to my name and sounds like a boy.” I sit back and look at the job I did on her hair and it doesn’t look to bad. 

“I think that’s a good name,” I say. She smiles at me. “Now all you need are a few boys clothes and to bind your chest and you will look the part,” I finish. “Your awesome Shay I’m so happy I met you.” “Me too Jack, me too.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jack and I become fast friends and we decide that we will tell others that I’m her older sister and she is my younger brother. It goes well and we decide to stay at the apartment I rented for a bit to lay low. When we go to the store or other places I see the missing poster signs for Jackie.

I stop and look at one when we go out to the market for her birthday. I made her wonder down a ways so I can grab her something special. I notice her uncle is offering a big reward for information on her whereabouts and I really want to go pay him a visit to show him what it feels like to be someone’s punching bag. 

I sense Jack walk up to me and look at the poster. “Wow he’s offering a lot for me to be back,” she says. I smell her fear and look at her. “I can kill him if you would like, make it look like an accident,” I whisper so only she can hear. “You would do that for me?” she asks. “Of course I learned from the best, is this what you want?” She looks deep in thought and finally answers. “No don’t kill him unless he comes for me okay, I don’t want you to get in trouble.” I laugh, “Jack I won’t get caught but I promise you, you will never have to deal with him again I won’t let them happen.” 

She grabs my hand and leads me back through the crowd. We stop at a place to eat that she picks. We are enjoying ourselves and having a good conversation when I see her eyes go wide with fear. “What’s wrong Jack?” I ask. “Those are the guys that tried to rape me,” she whimpers moving closer to me. I look over my shoulder and see three guys ranging from about seventeen to twenty talking to an older gentlemen. I look at Jack and I know what I want to do. “Stay here Jack I’m going to introduce myself.” Her eyes get even more scared, “No Shay there’s to many people they will turn you in if you start something, then they will know you ain’t full human.” I smile at her, “Hey I’m not doing anything in front of anyone just need to get their smell so I can track them.” “Oh okay,” she says. 

I pat her head and walk away towards the boys. I give them my best smile when I approach them. They all look at me as I approach with sinful smiles. It takes every part of me to control my beast. 

“Well hello gorgeous how are you today,” the older boy asks. “Hello my brother and I are new to town and I was wondering if you boys would happen to know where we could find a good library, my brother loves to read,” I say using the sweetest voice I have. I listen to where they tell one is and they offer to take us there but I tell them thank you and we can find it. I say goodbye and turn to walk away but one stops me and puts his hand on my lower back. “Where you staying beautiful? Maybe we can hang out sometime,” he says. I take a deep breath to keep under control as his hand moves to my butt. “Maybe I’ll see you around,” I say with promise. He lets me walk away with a grin on his face. 

When I get back to Jack I grab her and leave. “Those guys are creeps,” I growl when we are far enough away. “You get their smell?” She asks curiously. “Yeah I did, they smell like bad news and deception,” I answer. She nods her head. “I wish I had you sense of smell I would have known better then.” I pull her close and throw my arm around her. “Everyone makes mistakes Jack we just have to learn from them,” I tell her. 

A few weeks later when Jack falls asleep I write her a note in case she wakes up. I don’t want her to be there when I go for these guys. I gave it some time so no one would remember me talking to them in case the authority comes poking around. I grab my shivs and head out into the darkness. 

It doesn’t take me more then two hours to find them. They are in a small warehouse away from everyone. I’ve been thinking on how I want to do this for awhile. I quietly sneak in through a window and sit on the rafters. I see all of them sitting around laughing and talking. There is four of them this time. The new one looks to be around my age maybe a bit older. 

I silently drop down from the rafters and walk over to them. I make a noise to get their attention. I watch as they all visibly jump. “Holy shit girl you scared the hell out of us,” the one that touched me says. “How did you find us?” the other asks. “It wasn’t hard,” I say truthfully. I watch as they look around to see if I’m alone and I can smell worry on the boy I didn’t see the other day. 

“You alone baby girl?” One asks. I feel anger when he calls me this, I’ve only allowed one man to call me that. I play it cool and nod. It doesn’t take them long to come close to me and surround me. “Why you come? You wanting something from us,” the main guy snickers. “Actually yeah I do,” I answer. I see hope rise in his eye and I can smell his arousal.   
“Tell us what you want,” he says licking his lips. I look around to the group and see the other boy a ways away looking at me like he was sorry. 

“Well I want blood from those who hurt my sister and tried to rape her,” I growl letting my animal come out. I watch their faces change to horror and I smell their fear. “What the hell are you,” one asks. “Your worst nightmare, no one touches my Jackie.” I run at one and slit his throat. He was dead before he hit the ground. Smelling the blood coming from him made the animal in me go wild. As I turn the other two ran at me and jumped me. I hit the floor with them on top. I growl and snap my jaws at the closest arm and tear into the flesh. I vaguely hear him scream as he pulls away grabbing his arm. I wrap my legs around the other and flip him where I’m on top. “I’m sorry please don’t kill me, I’m so sorry,” he cries. “Should have thought about that before you touched a young girl,” I hiss. I bring my shiv down into his throat and watch the blood flow as he gurgles choking on his own blood. 

I turn and see the guy who I imagined was the group leader who I bit hiding behind the boy my age who I didn’t see when I was with Jack all those weeks ago. “Are you the one who saved her?” I ask him. I smell fear pouring off him. “ANSWER ME!” I yell. “Yes, I pulled him off before he hurt her,” he cries out. “Why?” I ask him wanting to know the answer. “She was just a kid,” he answers truthfully. 

I move closer and watch them back into the wall with the boy still in front of the other. “One last question, have you raped any one before?” I ask. “No never I’m not that type of man,” he whispers. I can smell the truth coming from him. “Move or I will kill you getting to him with no regrets,” I growl. I watch the guy behind him grab him and shake his head.   
I rip the boy away and throw him across the room and stare at the one against the wall. I hear whispers in the dark telling me to go for the sweet spot and I feel like he is there with me as I grab him and shiv him in the abdominal aorta.   
I walk away and look at the boy on the floor as he cries. “They are all I had.” I feel bad because I know what it’s like to be alone. “You need to find better people to be around. Now get out and stay out of trouble I don’t want to hurt you,” I tell him. He doesn’t move and just keeps crying. I help him up and walk him to the door. “Run and tell no one or you will regret it.” I say with a growl. I watch as he nods and his instincts kick in and he takes off running.   
I grab the gasoline and dump it inside and throw a match and walk away. I go a few blocks and hide in the shadows as I watch the flames engulf the small warehouse. I get back to the apartment around three in the morning.   
When I walk in I notice Jack’s not in her bed. I start to panic and call to her. She walks out of the bathroom with tears in her eyes. When she sees me she runs at me and hugs me. “I was scared you would never come back,” she cries. “I’ll always come back for you Jack.” She pulls away and looks at me, “your covered in blood Shay are you okay?” 

“I’m fine Jack but I think it’s time for us to leave this planet,” I say. “You killed them didn’t you?” Jack asks. “Yeah Jack I did,” I answer. “Why didn’t you let me come? I wanted to help.” I look at her and know she’s serious. I sigh because I know she wants to be tough but killing is something no kid should want to do. “Jack I don’t want you to get in trouble. If you get caught you will go to the slam and that’s no place to go, trust me,” I say. “I won’t get caught Shay I’ll be good at it like you.” I laugh, “Jack it’s only a matter of time and I don’t kill very often. Now let’s get to sleep we have a busy day tomorrow.”

“Yes! A new adventure I can’t wait Shay! I have never been off this planet,” she says excitedly. “Yeah Jack a new adventure. You and me.” I watch her run to her bed and jump under the covers. “I’ll follow you anywhere Shay, your my best friend.” I hear her say before she falls asleep. I stop when I hear her say this. I can’t believe I found someone that actually wants to be with me and I can’t help but remember saying almost those exact words to a certain convict who in the end left me anyways. I just hope I won’t let Jack down like he did me. 

In the morning we pack our things and head to the ships waiting to leave this shit hole of a planet. “Where do you want to go Jack?” I ask looking at her. “How about Helion Prime? I hear good things about it,” She says. I nod my head and go by us two tickets heading to Helion Prime.

“What ship we getting on Shay?” Jack asks. “Its called the Hunter-Gratzner.” She nods her head and pulls me towards the ship. She gets excited and bounds forward without me but I keep her in my sight.

“Whoa little boy where do you think your going?” asks a man. I close the gap and pull Jack into me. “Hello, my brother and I are on this ship,” I say politely. “Well hello Ma’am I’m sorry about that, I thought he was alone,” the man says. “Its okay he is a bit excited and ran off in front of me,” I answer. “I’m Greg Owens your navigator,” he says. Jack jumps in and says, “I’m Jack. B. Badd and this is my older sister Shay Badd.” I groan inwards at the stupid last name but it doesn’t faze this Owens guy. 

“Well nice to met you two hope you have a great flight, Carolyn Fry your co-pilot will get you all set up for cryo sleep. I give him a thanks and head into the ship. 

A lady with short blond hair and blue eyes comes over and introduces herself as our co-pilot. She puts us in our chambers and gets us ready for cryo sleep. I let my self start to doze off but before I do I get hit with a smell. It smelt like him. It was his scent, his musk mixed with the smell of danger. It hit me with a load full of memories. Memories of him, memories of Riddick.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Flashback_ **

_I walk through the jungle on my way to the place where I shower. When I hit the small waterfall I get a new scent. I have been here about a year and no one comes into this part of the jungle because they think it holds dangerous creatures. It’s the small towns stupid superstition, even though there is some nasty creatures out here that will kill you if you bother them, but they leave me alone, mostly._

_So I have it all to myself or well I did but this new smell tells me otherwise now. It smells like a man. He smells dangerous and powerful. I slowly turn around in circles trying to pinpoint where it was coming from. I back away from where I think he is at._

_I hear him approach me at the last minute and I tuck and roll before he grabs me. I get in a crouch position and let out a growl at the man in front of me. He is huge and his body is full of muscle. He has a bald head and is wearing black goggles. He looks at me through his goggles and I catch his smell again. It screams pure alpha and the animal in me gets ready for a fight._ _He takes a step towards me and I let out another growl baring my teeth._

_“Interesting,” he says as he comes closer. I pull out my shiv and give one last warning growl. We circle around each other before he finally charges me and I barely duck out of the way before his fist can connect with my face. I ram into his stomach missing him with my shiv. I feel his shiv connect with my back tearing my shirt and leaving a deep cut up my back._

_Before I know what’s happening he throws me to the ground and holds me down with my hands above my head. I struggle under him and I feel his hands hold me tighter as he pushes down against my body so I can’t get free._

_I panic and start thrashing harder, I hear him growl showing dominance. I still and look into his googles and growl not giving into him. I tense as he leans down and runs his nose along my neck to my hair sniffing me. “You smell good baby girl,” he says. His voice is deep and gravelly and it makes my inner animal want to submit to him but I snap out of it fast. “Don’t call me that,” I spit at him. “Why not hmm,” he answers. I just move trying to find a way out from under him. “Get off me!” I finally hiss. “Tell me what you are and I’ll think about it.” I roll my eyes and look at him. “I’m a hybrid half wolf, half human,” I answer truthfully seeing no reason not to since he seen me change._

_I watch as he thinks about my answer “Your eyes are different I like that.” I give him a surprised look. He lets go of my hands but stays sitting on me. I move my wrist to get the blood flow back through them. He watches me closely as I lean up on my elbows. “Why are you here? No one comes to this part of the jungle,” I ask._

_“Exactly, that’s why I’m here but instead of no one I find you. Tell me why that is?” he asks. “To be alone. I’ve been here a little over a year and no one’s bothered me until now,” I say shifting hoping he would get off me. “Well looks like you’ll have company now,” he says with a smirk. I groan and lay back down, “Fucking great,” I say sarcastically._

_“You know you can get off me now,” I say bucking my hips up and I hear a low growl that sends shivers up my spine. “Its been a long time since I had a pretty girl under me,” he says in low seductive voice._

_I feel myself panic, I’ve always been the dominant one and no one has took me down so quickly and I know he could hurt me if he wanted and with him talking like that makes me worry._

_He senses my panic and rubs his groin into me. I calm myself down and think of a way to get out from under him. He smiles and leans down smelling me again. I arch my back to let him run his lips down my neck and chest thinking he won. When he relaxes and thinks he has me where he wants me I bring my elbow up into his ribs. I push him and he looses his balance a bit which gives me enough time to move out from under him. He grabs for my ankle but I’m quicker._

_“Your good girl I have to give you that,” he says with a laugh. I eye him carefully as he walks around looking at things. “Looks like it’s going to be getting dark soon,” he says eyeing me. I relax knowing the darkness is coming and I can see good in the dark and this new man can’t which gives me an advantage to get away. I watch as he crouches down and scoops up some of the water and smells it to see if it’s drinkable. I back away slowly getting ready to run once the sun is completely gone._

_The dark comes fast and I let my eyes change so I can see. I take off running and I hear the man with the goggles laugh. He confuses me, why is he laughing when I’m the one who has the advantage? I take the long way home hoping he can’t follow my scent._

_Once I get to my cave I move the door I made for it out of the way and go inside. I sigh a breath of relief when I feel the comforts of my home. I look around and smile. It's a pretty big cave and I have an old mattress bed with fur and blankets in the corner. Then on the opposite side I have my food storage. The cave keeps everything cool so I can have my food for a few days._

_There is a small tunnel that leads to an inside spring with some foliage that grows from the sunlight coming from the holes and cracks in this part of the cave. Some of the holes are decent size and I can see the sky during the day._

_I get brought out of my thoughts when his scent hits me. I freeze and turn around and look at the door. There he stands and where his goggles once where I see silver orbs. I did not see that coming. I’ve never known anyone that can see in the dark like me._

_“Thought it be that easy?” he chuckles. “Why are you following me,” I say annoyed moving myself towards my tunnel. There is a hole big enough for me to crawl through if I needed an escape. I watch as he enters my home and moves the door back over the entrance._

_“You interest me and besides like I said you’ll be having company.” I scoff at him, “This is my home you cant just come in and take over.” I watch as he charges me and I take off down the tunnel and start to climb through the hole but he grabs me in time and pulls me back into him._

_I growl when he slams my face into the cavern wall. His body flush against mine. I hear him sigh as his face is in my hair and he takes a deep breath. “Your seriously creeping me out when you do that,” I snap at him. I feel his chuckle through my body and it sends involuntary shudders through me making me aroused._

_“Doesn’t seem like it,” he says with amusement. “I can’t help what my body reacts to,” I say embarrassed._

_I hold very still as he moves both my arms above me into just one of his hands. He kicks my legs apart to spread them and I growl. He answers me with his own growl and a slap to my butt. I jump at the contact and feel myself blush. No one’s ever spanked me and I feel embarrassed that I seemed to like it. I can smell the arousal coming from him and the pure enjoyment of dominance._

_He pulls out his shiv and I freak. I push myself hard against the wall trying to get away not knowing what he was going to do. “Relax baby girl I’m only going to finish cutting your shirt and look at the damage I did earlier,” he says. I relax a bit smelling no lies coming off him. I hear the tearing of my shirt. “Not bad won’t need stitches but swear I cut you worse then that,” he says with wonder. “You did asshole but that’s the perks of being me, fast healing.”_

_I hear him answer me in a grunt. “What are you doing?” I ask when I feel his head move down closer to my back but I get no answer. I let out a loud gasp when I feel his hot tongue run up my cut. It feels good but stings at the same time. He continues this a few times. “There now it’s clean it should heal faster,” he says bringing his lips to my ear. I’m in shock one minute he is aggressive then the next he is nice, he confuses me._

_I let him push against me again with less resistance this time. I feel how hard he is when he pushes against my lower back and I shudder at how large he is. He starts kissing and nibbling my ear and I feel my body start to react. I let out a soft sigh._

_“That’s it baby girl, relax,” he whispers. “My names Shay,” I whisper back. “Beautiful name baby girl,” he says and I feel him start to continue kissing down my neck to where my neck and shoulder connect. When he lightly bites me there I tense._

_“Don’t,” I growl and I feel the energy in the room change instantly. “Why not,” he says clearly annoyed. “Your not my alpha,” I growl clearing my thoughts and regaining control of my body. “I don’t smell no other man here and I can smell your still pure, so do tell me who is your alpha little girl,” I hear him say his voice dripping venom._

_“No one is and no one is going to be,” I hiss. “You have a lot to learn girl,” he snaps back. “Back the fuck off now.” My body changes and I feel my fingernails get long and my canines get larger. I scratch the wall with my claws showing him I’m not messing around anymore. “You wanting to get hurt again?” he asks clearly angry._

_I react to that and throw my head back connecting my head with his nose. I smell the blood before anything and his hand lets go to move back. I turn around and use my claws to rip into his chest ripping through his shirt. That’s when I knew I messed up._

_He grabs me and throws me against the wall hard. When my head hits the wall I see dark spots blur my vision. The last thing I see is his fist coming at me before I feel crippling pain and I black out._

_I wake up to my head pounding and birds chirping. I sit up slowly trying to remember what happened. When it comes back to me my eyes snap open and look around. I’m in my bed and he is on the other side of me. I look at my body to see if I’m still in my clothes which thankfully I am. Then I feel my neck scared he bit me. I feel nothing and let out the breath I was holding. I hear him chuckle and I turn to glare at him, “What you laughing about huh you knocked me out.” I watch as he sits up and glares at me. “You’re the one who started it.”_

_I roll my eyes and try to get off the bed but before I do he pulls me down and pins me under him. “Really this again?” I ask annoyed. I watch as his eyes take in my face and he softly touches the bruise he gave me when he knocked me out. “Quit making me hurt you,” he says and I can hear a strain in his voice._

_I snort and his eyes connect with mine. “No pain, no glory Mr. Asshole.” I startle a bit as he laughs loudly amused with me. “So why didn’t you umm you know when I was passed out?” I ask._

_“You mean fuck and dominate you,” he says amused still. “Yeah that,” I say looking away from his eyes embarrassed. “Now where would the fun be in that baby girl, I want to watch you as you submit yourself to me,” he answers cockily. “Oh great and here I was thinking you were a gentleman,” I say sarcastically pushing him off me._

_To my surprise he moves and rolls off the bed. “Lets get going, we got shit to do today girl.” I slowly get up and look at him, “My names Shay stop calling me girl.” I watch him scoff and look at me “Fine Shay get your ass moving,” he says saying my name annoyed._

_“What’s your name since I get the pleasure of getting stuck with you,” I ask sounding like a brat. He looks at me “Names Riddick but you can call me Alpha,” he says clearly amused with himself._ _“Oh haha ‘Riddick’ your hilarious,” I tell him annoyed._

_I watch him smile and walk out the door using his hands in a come on motion. “Great so much for being alone,” I mutter._

I snap out of my memory and look around. I see all the other people deep in sleep including Jack. “wonder why I’m still awake I thought these things are suppose to make you sleep,” I say quietly to myself before I look the way his smell is coming from. I can’t see him but I get a feeling he is awake as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Riddick’s P.O.V**

  
They say most of your brain shuts down in cryo sleep. All but the primitive side, the animal side. No wonder I’m still awake. Transporting me with civilians. Sounded like 40, 40 plus. Heard an Arab voice, some hoodo holy man, probably on his way to New Mecca. But what route? What route? I smelt a women. Sweat, boots, tool belt, leather. Prospector type. Free settlers. And they only take the back roads. Then I smelt her. Her intoxicating smell. The only person who gave a shit about me. The one I left all those months ago. But why was she here? I planned to find out. And now here’s my real problem Mr. Johns…the blue eyed devil. Planning on taking me back to slam…only this time he picked a ghost lane. A long time between stops. A long time for something to go wrong.

  
**Normal P.O.V**

  
I feel myself become fully awakened from a restless sleep. The first thing I hear is a beeping sound and flashing red lights coming from the walls. I see the co pilot fall to the floor as the man named Owens falls on top of her. I watch the confusion and panic fly through their faces. Then they head for the cockpit that’s when I know something bad is happening.

  
When I hear yelling come from the cockpit I pull the release handle and fall out. I pick myself off the floor and look to where Jack is. She’s still in cryo sleep.

  
I slam into a blonde hair man with blue eyes when the ship connects with something hard. He grabs a hold of a beam as the sides of the ship and the back gets ripped apart. I think to myself we must be crash landing on some planet.

  
I get thrown into a cryo chamber and I grab on to it tight. When I look to see whose in it I gasp and let go. I hear a yell as I feel myself fly towards the back where everything is getting sucked out. I see a hand reach out and grab me. I look up to the man with blue eyes. “I’ve got you hold on tight!” he yells. I cling to him as best I can. We watch as cryo chambers start flying out and I can’t help but to panic making sure none of them are Jack.   
“Shit! I’m slipping,” yells the blonde man and I look up to see his arm is getting pulled away from the beam as he holds tightly to me. I glance over to where Riddick is and I see him trying to get free.

  
I start moving my arm around trying to break free from the mans hold. “What the hell you doing?” he yells panicking. “You can’t hold us both and I’m not going to have your death on my conscious,” I yell back to the man trying to save me.

  
I feel the ship slowing down some and I know this is going to hurt like hell but I’ll be damned if I’m going to get some stranger killed whose trying to save me. I know my body can heal itself a hell of a lot better then his.

  
I feel his grasp slipping off me and watch as his blue eyes go wide. When his hand finally slips out of mine I swear I hear a muffled yell. I close my eyes and before everything turns into blinding pain and I pass out I can’t help but pray that Jack and Riddick will be safe.

  
I gasp when I wake up. My body feels like it has been through hell. I have cuts and bruises all over my body and my head is throbbing. My eyes have so much sand in them it feels like my eyelids are sandpaper every time I blink.

  
I try to pull myself up and I notice my right arm won’t move very well. “Son of a bitch,” I grunt. I know it’s dislocated and I look around to see where I can brace myself. When I find something I pop it back into place with a hiss.

  
I slowly get my ass moving back towards the ship hoping Jack and my Alpha are okay. ‘Wait Alpha? I did not just think that, he left me, he's not my Alpha.’ I think to myself.

  
I walk for about fifteen minutes before I see the ship. By now most of my wounds have healed and I only have some small cuts.

  
I hear voices in the ship as I walk around it to find an opening. I find an opening and as I approach it I hear a man scream. “Don’t touch it! Don’t- Don’t you touch that handle!”

  
‘Wait I know that voice,’ I think to myself. Then I hear others. “Get it out of him!” a man yells. “No,no,no it’s to close to his heart.” A women says.

  
I stop in the doorway and look at the sight before me. I see the man named Owens with a piece of metal through him and the blonde co pilot, I forgot the name of, kneeling by him. “There’s some Anestaphine in the med-lock in the back of the cabin,” the blonde says.

  
“Not anymore there’s not,” a man with glasses says. I glance over to the figure standing by him and I feel relief course through me when I see it’s Jack. I make no move to show her I’m there yet.

  
“Get out of here, everyone.” The blonde says quietly. I move over to the side as I watch two men and a woman pass me. They give me strange looks but I ignore them.

  
I see Jack and the man who tried to save me come last. Both their eyes are looking at something on the other side of the room. I glance over and see Riddick tied with his hands behind him to a beam. I let out a growl when I see what looks like a horsebit in his mouth. I watch his head turn slightly as I growl.

  
“SHAY! Your alive I thought I lost you,” Jack screams and runs at me. I pull my thoughts away from Riddick and grab Jack as she launches herself towards me.

  
“Holy shit! I thought you would have died getting ripped out like that.” The blue eyed man says smirking “It’s going to take a hell of a lot more then that to kill me,” I say smiling.

  
He comes closer and puts his hand for me to shake and I get a good look at him and I almost gag when his smell hits me. He smells like drugs. I see his shiny badge for the first time and I mentally face palm myself knowing he is a merc pretending to be a cop. And not any merc but the one who has caught Riddick.

  
I take his hand and he eyes me up and down before speaking again. “Names Johns,” he says. I pull my hand away and try to keep my cool. “Shay and this here is my brother Jack,” I say holding Jack close. “Glad your both safe , it’s nice to have family right now.” He says. I nod. “Yeah he’s the only family I have left,” I answer. I hear a low growl coming from in the ship but I just ignore it.

  
“Well best to go meet everyone else and see what the plan is,” Johns says. He smiles and gestures for us to walk in front of him. I roll my eyes knowing to well where his eyes were going to be.

  
Jack leads me up on top the ship to a women with beautiful wild hair and a man with an accent. “Zeke, Shazza this is my sister Shay,” Jack says. I shake both their hands. They smell like leather and tools. Must be free settlers I think. Then the guy with the glasses puts his hand out. “I’m Paris,” he says. I smile and nod. He smells like cowardice and alcohol.

  
I turn to see the blonde come up and everyone turn their attention toward her. I look off towards the wreckage and zone out not interested in their conversation. I get a bad feeling something wrong is here on this planet.

  
I snap back to what’s going on when I hear Jack say thanks for saving our dicks. I let out a soft chuckle no one hears but her and she grins at me. Then I get hit with the scent of guilt and shame. I turn to look at the blonde women. I watch her leave heading down to the ground. ‘Wonder what she’s hiding?’ I think.

  
I jump down and hold my arms out to Jack. “Don’t be a baby Jack I’ll catch you,” I tell her. I see the fear in her eyes. “Promise?” she asks. “Have I let you down yet? “ I ask. I watch her smile and shake her head no. Before I can say anything else she jumps and I catch her. We tumble to the ground softly and bust out laughing.

  
We get up and dust ourselves off. Out of the corner of my eye I watch Johns and the women named Carolyn (as Jack informed me) go into the ship. “Hey Jack why don’t you see if Shazza needs help. I’ll catch up to you in a bit,” I tell her. She looks at me curiously but nods heading off in Shazza’s direction. I head towards the ship to see what’s going on.

  
I walk in just in time to stand by Carolyn looking at Riddick when Johns speaks, “He just escaped from a maximum prison.”

  
‘Wow he must have got out quick because I was just with him five months ago’ I think to myself.

  
“So do we just keep him locked up forever?” Carolyn asks. “Well, that be my choice,” Johns says. I glare at him.

  
“Is he really that dangerous,” Carolyn whispers. “Only around humans,” Johns answers. I scoff and they both look at me. “What? You don’t think so princess?” he asks.

  
“Naw I didn’t say that. I bet he is dangerous but only when provoked, I say, and why the hell does he have a mouth bit? That’s inhumane and an ass move.”

  
I watch Johns jaw tense and he glares at me. “I agree with Shay the mouth piece is a bit much,” Carolyn says.

  
“Well princess if you want to take it off be my guest but don’t come crying to me when he bites your hand off,” Johns says sarcastically heading out of the ship with Carolyn on his tail. I roll my eyes and head towards Riddick. “Oh Johns one more thing, I say and he stops and looks at me, don’t call me princess I have a name.” I watch him smirk and leave.

  
I sigh and head back over to Riddick. When I get close I stop and look him over. “Now you aren’t going to bite me are you Mr. Riddick,” I say sarcastically. He turns his head towards me and smiles. I laugh and feel my heartbeat pick up feeling myself overwhelmed with happiness that I’m so close to him again.

  
I grab the bit and try to unlatch it but I can’t. I need to get closer so I move so I’m straddling him. I hear him let out a soft groan and I feel him shift under me. I feel how hard he is as he pushes himself up into me and I try to keep myself under control.

  
I finally feel it let loose and I throw it to the ground. I watch as he moves his jaw trying to loosen it. I start rubbing it and feel a pop. He lets out a sigh and turns to face me.

  
He puts his nose in my neck and takes a deep breath. I feel myself lean in and smell him as well. I let out a small satisfactory moan at his pure masculine and alpha scent. I hear him chuckle and push up into me harder. “Been to long since I’ve had you,” he says in his deep voice.

  
I shiver at his voice and try to keep my arousal in check. I start to move off him but he traps my right leg between his. “What are you doing here Shay?” he asks.

  
“Why do you give a shit Riddick? You’re the one who left me. I can go anywhere I damn well please,” I hiss feeling my anger boiling. I hear him growl and squeeze my leg tighter.

  
“Remember who your talking to little girl. I’m still your Alpha and your family,” he growls. I pull my leg away hard and fall down on my butt.

  
As I stand I say, “Your not my Alpha anymore Riddick and your not my family. Family cares about you, family is there for you and most of all, they don’t leave the ones they love.”

  
I watch the scowl come over his face and I know he is glaring at me even through the blindfold. “You think I had a choice?” he growls.

  
“You tell me you’re the one who left me. I finally submitted to you, I let you see a part of me I will never show to anyone else. I let you claim me and then you left,” I say holding back my tears, how do you think that made me feel? All I was to you was just a game.”

  
“Baby girl that’s..” He says but I cut him off not wanting to hear his excuse right now. “Don’t call me that, you lost that right the moment you left.” I say walking away and out of the ship. I hear him growl loudly and something make a nasty popping noise. I pick up my pace and run to where everyone is standing drinking from bottles.

  
I stand by Jack and she looks at me with concern, “You okay Shay?” she asks quietly. “I’ll be fine,” I say looking off in the distant not wanting her to see me weak.

  
A few minutes later I hear John's yell, “MOTHERFUCKER!” Everyone turns to him and I see him glaring at me. “What’s wrong?” I hear someone ask. “Riddick escaped.” He says in an angry tone.

  
“Fuck!” I whisper sharply but I knew he would sooner or later he is an escape artist. Everyone starts to panic and Johns tells them to find weapons. I watch Johns head over to me and I pull Jack a bit behind me.

  
“Did you help him?” he hisses at me. I scoff “What? Really you think I helped him? All I did was take that damn thing out of his mouth and leave,” I spit at him. He continues glaring at me and I turn around and walk away. “If he escaped a maximum prison I wouldn’t doubt he could escape from you,” I say over my shoulder.

  
Jack and I head into where everyone is looking for weapons. We see Paris walk in carrying things. “What the hell are these?” Carolyn ask. “Maratha war picks from northern India. Very rare,” Paris replies. “And this?” Zeke asks grabbing something from Paris. “That’s a hunting blow dart pipe from northern Papua New guinea. That’s very, very rare since the tribe is now extinct,” Paris answers.

  
“They couldn't hunt shit with these things, would be my guess, “ Zeke says. I let out a laugh and see Zeke smile at me. Paris looks at us and sighs. “What’s the point of this? If the man is gone, he’s gone. Why should he bother us?”

  
My head turns towards John's as he speaks, “ Maybe to take what you got. Maybe to work your nerves. Or maybe he'll just come back and skull fuck you in your sleep.” I try my best not to laugh until Shazza speaks, “Sounds like a charmer.”

  
I can’t help but let out a small laugh and everyone looks at me crazy. “I’m sorry I think the heat is getting to me,” I say trying to be serious. I see them nod and head out but before I do I feel John's grab my arm and pull me into him. “Should be carrying a weapon Shay, Riddick is no joke.” He says. I look into his eye and tap my shiv on his back I pulled on him. “Oh I got weapons Johns, they’re just not were you can see them,” I say. He gently lets me go and I put my shiv away.

  
“Who taught you to go for that spot?” he asks accusingly. “What you mean the sweet spot?” I say innocently. He raises his eyebrow. “I trained and had a ex convict for my trainer,” I answer. “Your parents let you train with a convict?” he asks. “They don’t care Johns, they’re dead,” I say walking out to find Jack.

  
I find Jack helping Shazza build some kind of device that will help everyone breathe a bit better on this planet.

  
“Hello I don’t think we been introduced my name’s Imam and these are my boys, Hassan, Suleiman, and Ali,” a man in robes says. “Hello I’m Shay nice to meet you.” His smell is good, something like what a man of God should be. He smells of faith and hope.

  
“Imam, if we’re looking for water, we should leave soon, before nightfall, while it’s cooler.” Carolyn says. I watch him nod at me and call for Ali.

  
We all turn when we see Paris jog up to us. “Excuse me. I think you should see this,” he says and we follow him.

  
“Three Sun’s?” Jack says. “Bloody hell,” Shazza answers. “So much for your nightfall.” Zeke says to Carolyn. “So much for my cocktail hour,” Paris whispers and I snort at him.

  
“We take this as a good sign, a path direction from Allah, blue sun, blue water,” Imam then says. “Ever wonder why I’m an atheist,” Zeke tells him.

  
“It’s a bit of a bad sign. That’s Riddick’s direction,” John points. “I thought you found his restraints over there, towards sunset.,” Carolyn asks. “Right,” Johns says. I speak up then, “which means he went towards sunrise, he was just trying to throw you off.”

  
“Exactly.” Johns says smiling at me. I watch him walk over to Zeke and hand him a gun. “Fully loaded clip. Safety’s on. One shot if you spot him,” Johns says. “Don’t tell me your going too?” Zeke asks him.

  
I’m going to go help search for water Jack I want you to stay by Shazza okay?” I ask and I see Shazza nod at me. “I’ll keep an eye on him, no worries,” she says to me. “Thanks,” I answer and hug Jack.

  
I start walking towards Imam when I hear Paris ask, “What happens if Mr. Riddick spots us first?” I hear John's laugh lightly, “There'll be no shots.” I smirk to myself knowing that is the truth.

  
I look towards sunrise and can’t help thinking if I’m going to be seeing Riddick soon. The animal part of me wants to be with him but the other part that is human is telling me to stay away, to not get hurt again. “Guess we will see which part wins,” I mutter to myself as we head out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, this chapter is very long. I have Shay going from the present time to flashbacks of her and Riddick. I believe her memories are important so that way we understand the depth of their relationship. The next few chapters will most likely be the same. Hope your enjoying the story and thanks for reading!

I walk behind the group keeping an ear and eye out for any sounds or movements. When I don’t notice anything strange I let my mind wonder back to the first memory I had of Riddick, the one I remembered while I was in the cryo chamber. I smile at the memory.

  
I let myself get pushed back into those memories. Thanking myself everyday that I made the right choice and followed him out my front door that day instead of ran.

  
_**Flashback** _

  
_I watched him smile and walk out the door using his hands in a come on motion. “Great so much for being alone,” I mutter._

  
_I grab a new shirt and rip off my old one throwing it in the corner since it was cut up. I head to the door sighing not really wanting to be around this man named Riddick. He confuses me and I hate that feeling. Before I hit the door I stop in my tracks as I get an idea._

  
_I turn towards my tunnel and think maybe I should make a break for it. I can leave this place and start new I didn’t have to be bossed around by him. I start walking towards it but something freezes me in my spot. ‘Are you really going to run Shay and let this man take away this place you call home?’ I mentally say. ‘Plus do you really want to be alone for the rest of your life? This man is an animal like you I bet you both could have some fun together,’ another part of me thinks._

  
_I scoff out loud at the last part. “Where the hell did that come from,” I mumble and rub my hands over my face trying to get a hold of my thoughts._

  
_“SHAY GET THAT ASS MOVING NOW!” I hear Riddick yell. I groan and throw my hands up in the air walking out the door. “Calm the fuck down I’m coming,” I say shooting him a glare._

  
_He starts walking and we head into the deeper part of the jungle past the small waterfall and into the more hostile area. I stop when I hit the smell. “I’m not going that way. I respect their territory and they respect mine,” I say backing away from the invisible line. This was the territory of the creatures the town was scared of. I wasn’t scared but I respected treaties and we had one._

  
_Riddick lets out a loud laugh that makes me flinch. “You scared baby girl?” he taunts. I let out a growl and bare my teeth. I watch the smile disappear, “I'd watch your tone with me Shay,” he snaps. My canines go back to normal and I look away from him letting out another small growl. ‘Now’s not the time to be having a pissing party,’ I tell myself._

  
_I feel him grab my arm and he drags me through the thick vines and trees until I spot a small clearing. He then lets go of the death grip on my arm._

  
_Something shiny catches my eye and I follow him the rest of the way. I watch him move around and rip away pieces of foliage to reveal a small two seater ship._

  
_I walk up and touch the part of the wing that looks like to be missing a part. “Got tore up pretty bad when I landed,” he says coming behind me. “I need parts and somewhere to stay while we work on it,” he says next._

  
_I turn around quickly and look him in the eye. “We? Who the hell do you think you are? You don’t own me. I’m not helping you,” I snap at him. He approaches me removing what little space we had between us and pins me with my back against the ship. He puts his arms on each side of my head and looks down at me trying to intimidate me._

  
_I push my arms out to keep some space between our bodies and I can tell he doesn’t like that. “Who says you have a choice?” he answers confidently. “I do. I’m my own person.” I look up into his goggled eyes and watch a smirk play across his face._

  
_“How about this, you help me and I don’t kill you.” He says matter of factly. I feel anger burst through me but he is already prepared and throws me to the ground pinning me under him. I growl and snap my jaws at him and he holds me down completely immobilizing me tell I'm calm._

  
_“You done?” he asks a few minutes later. I can see sweat dripping off of him. His smell is more powerful now and I take a deep breath. I smell power and dominance pouring from him and his smell seems to help calm my nerves._

  
_“Yes,” I finally answer letting my body go slack. I feel him relax some and let go of my arms but he stays laying on me. “So you going to get off me so we can get to work?”_

  
_I watch him raise an eyebrow at me, “So you're going to help me without anymore tantrums?” I glare at him, “That wasn’t a tantrum and yes lets just do it and get it over with.”_

  
_He smiles, “Well if you insist.” He says as he presses his groin against my core and starts a rocking movement. I gasp at the feeling and let out a shaky breath “what are you doing?” I ask. But he just responds by nipping at my bottom lip. I feel his hands go under my shirt and roam up to my chest. I finally understand what I said._

  
_“Riddick?” I ask trying to control my breathing. “Yes baby girl?”_

  
_“I meant work, lets get to work,” I say shakily. He rocks into me one last time and stands up. I lay there for a moment getting myself under control and watch him grin down at me. “Do you want me to continue,” he chuckles._

  
_I blush and push myself up. “Where do you want to start,” I ask and glance at him. “Well I was thinking maybe foreplay a bit or we can get right to fucking, whatever you want.” I roll my eyes. “Focus Riddick, I’m talking about the ship.”_

  
_He chuckles, “We need to get some parts from town and that’s where you will come in handy,” he says and smacks my ass as he passes. I let out a small squeak at the contact._

  
_The rest the day I follow him around writing down inventory on what was needed. When night falls Riddick sends me out of the ship to grab something. I bend down to grab it when I hear a familiar growl._

_“Great and I thought today couldn’t get any more interesting,” I say irritated. I turn around slowly and look at the animal. It kind of looks like a gigantic monkey with long black nails and red eyes. He is the biggest so I’m assuming he is the leader of the group._

  
_He approaches me and snarls and I can see the foam and saliva dripping from his mouth. “Hey I don’t want to fight. I know I’m in your part of the jungle.” I tell it. I watch it snap its teeth at me. I then let out a growl standing my ground. I quickly look around and I see about three more sets of red eyes looking at me from behind him._

  
_I feel my body change instantly as it charges me. I dodge out of the way and I connect my shiv cutting into its chest. I hear it give a howl of pain as it grabs my arm throwing me against the ship. I pull myself up quickly and run at it faking a left. It falls for my trick and I quickly move right bringing my shiv down into its shoulder. He howls and I go to finish him._

  
_I then feel a horrific pain in my right upper thigh and let out a cry. I look down to find another one biting into me. ‘Must be his mate,’ I think as I pull another shiv from me and stab it in the eye. It pulls away with its own scream. When I turn around the male launches itself towards me and I wait for the blow but it doesn’t come._

  
_I look up and see Riddick fighting with it. Riddick gets him pinned and starts to push his shiv into its neck but its mate plows into Riddick with the shiv still stuck in her eye. It bites into his shoulder and Riddick lets out a growl of pain._

  
_The animal in me snaps and I see red. I don’t feel my feet move but before I know it I slam into the mate and we go rolling. “Don’t touch him,” I hiss out when we stop. I jump on her and rip into her throat with my teeth shaking violently._

  
_I feel the blood gush everywhere and I hold her in my jaw until I feel her heart stop. I hear a howl of sorrow and I look around to see her mate looking at me as Riddick brings his shiv down into his skull and the male falls over. I look into the dark and see the other two look at us and turn around and run._

  
_I limp over to Riddick. “Now you see why I said I didn’t want to cross into their part?” I say angrily. He turns and looks at me, “We're alive aren’t we?” he says coldly and heads to his ship._

  
_I quietly follow but cant help how angry I am with him. He made me kill and I was the one that broke the rules, not them. So now I feel a bit guilty killing those things, especially when the male saw me kill his mate. The sound of his cry will haunt me for awhile._

  
_When we get inside I finally get the courage to say something to show him I’m mad but I watch as he sits in the pilots chair and pulls his shirt over his head. I can’t help but stare. His body is amazing and I get this urge to touch his abs. He reminds me of one of those gods you read about in storybooks._

  
_I get pulled to my senses when he grunts as he checks the place he was bit. I look to his bite and see the blood flowing down his shoulder along with some black veins. I glance at my own bite and notice that my body was pushing the black stuff out. ‘Shit their bites are poisonous,’ I mentally tell myself._

  
_Without thinking I walk up to Riddick and climb in his lap to get a better view of the wound. “Shay I don’t think now’s the time,” Riddick grunts in pain. I look at him and roll my eye's. “She poisoned you with her bite.” I watch him look at his shoulder and the veins running down it. “Fucking great,” he hisses._

  
_“This might hurt a bit,” I say pulling my shirt over my head. I watch him look at me weird until I start to wipe away the blood and I feel his hands come down to my hips as he takes a deep intake of breath._

  
_After I wipe away most of the blood I get this overwhelming sense to bite him in the infected area. I don’t think twice about it because the animal in me knows what to do, it has many hidden secrets that I’m only just learning._

  
_I bite him before he knows what’s going on and I hear him curse loudly and grip my hips painfully. It feels like he his crushing the bone but I don’t stop. I finally pull back and run my tongue over the area a few times before looking in his eyes._

  
_“What the hell you do that for?” I look down at my hands sheepishly, “I don’t know why. I just had the urge but look it pulled the poison out, now it can heal.” I glance at him as he looks over his shoulder. I let out a soft hiss of pain when he moves his hands from my hips. I look down and already see a bruised imprint of his hands there._

  
_“Not the reason I thought I’d be leaving those,” he says playfully. I blush and try to move off him. He gently grabs my hips and holds me on him. “I’m tired Riddick, I want to head home,” I say. I feel him start to stand up and I go to move but he grabs my legs and wraps them around his waist._

  
_“We make a great team baby girl,” he smirks. I let out a small laugh and look into his shining eyes. I feel my heart beat pick up and I start peeling my body off of his trying to stay in control. He reluctantly lets go and follows me towards my cave._

  
_I crawl on the bed and I’m to tired to object that he is crawling on it behind me. As I feel myself falling into the abyss of sleep I feel Riddick pulling me into his arms and I hear a soft sigh of contentment._

  
_I wake to a heartbeat by my ear and I pick my head up. I’m laying almost completely on top of Riddick. I hurry off of him and get out of bed._

  
_I grab some food and start to make something to eat. I hear my stomach growl and I know he has to be hungry as well. I make enough for both of us. I go to wake him up but he is already up and watching me._

  
_“Not much but it’s something,” I say. I watch him nod and eat. “Thinking about sending you to town today,” he grunts with his mouth full. “I don’t advise it. I'm not going to town on a weekend.” I watch him stop chewing and look at me. “Why the hell not?”_

  
_Oh all the being nice bullshit went out the door already. “So much for that,” I mumble. “What was that?” he asks. “I can’t go to town tell Monday, it’s only two more days. If I go to town with all this people out and about I might do something not so human, you understand,” I say frustrated._

  
_He watches me closely and finally nods his head. “How’s the shoulder?” I ask changing the subject. He rolls his shoulders up in what looks like a shrug testing it out. “Barely noticeable. Whatever you did made it heal pretty quick,” he says eyeing me._

  
_“Huh, well I guess that’s good,” I answer. “How’s your thigh?” I look down at my leg through the rip in my clothes and see it’s completely healed. “Healed,” I say._

  
_We sit quietly and finish our food. Once done he stands up and looks at me. “Well since we have so much time, you can show me around.” I sigh and stand up heading for the door. ‘Maybe I should just chance town instead of being stuck with him.’_

  
_The next days go by better then I assumed and he does his own thing most the time leaving me to myself. When the night before I have to go to town comes I head to the waterfall to clean up. I’m starting to smell bad but I was avoiding it with him, not wanting to be naked around Riddick. He was with his ship right now making sure he has everything down that he will need._

  
_I slowly peel off my clothes and stand under the cool water. I let out an appreciated groan at the amazing feeling. I get lost in the pure enjoyment of washing my hair to notice anything. As I start rinsing my hair I feel arms come around from my back to my stomach. I jump at the contact and feel my body changing rapidly until I hear him._

  
_“Its just me,” his deep voice says as he pushes his front against my back. I stiffen at the contact of his skin on mine. ‘Oh God, Oh God he’s naked,’ I panic in my mind._

  
_“Why are you here? I thought you were at your ship?” I say trying to keep the panic out of my voice. “Got done, was heading back when I saw you here, thought I could use a shower as well,” he says like it’s totally normal. I lightly pull away from him. “Oh okay,” is all I manage to get out. I feel his hand move to my hip and he turns me around to face him._

  
_It’s dark out and his goggles are gone and I see his eyes staring at me. I watch as they rake over my body and I can’t help but get self conscious. I don’t want to show him he is intimidating me so I hold very still as he looks at my naked body. I keep my eyes on his face not daring to look any where else. The animal in me might do something stupid._

  
_I can’t take it anymore and I finally speak, “Well I’m going to head back.” I go to grab my clean clothes when I feel him pull me back into him. “You still need to wash your body there’s still dirt on you.”_

  
_I feel him bend down and grab my soap. I turn my head and watch him pour some on his hands. ‘Oh please no,’ I internally groan. I feel his hands move my hair out of the way and he starts lathering the soap on my back and shoulders. His strong hands rubbing away the knots in them._

  
_It feels so good I can’t help but let out a soft moan of pleasure. I blush when I feel him momentary stop before he continues. He then slowly runs his hands down the rest of my back to my butt. He lingers a bit to long there and I clear my throat. I swear I can hear the smile as he moves down my legs. He then pulls me back as his hands move back up to my shoulders and slowly make their way down my front._

  
_I jolt backwards when I feel him run his hands over my chest. With the movement backwards I feel his erection pushing into me. I take a deep breath as he washes my stomach and keeps going lower. When I feel him brush over my core I bolt forward._

_“I think I'm clean enough,” I say grabbing my clothes and trotting down the path._

  
_“What no I’ll help you wash your body Riddick?” he laughs from the waterfall. I ignore him and when I'm far enough away I stop and put my clothes on._

  
_“Get a hold of yourself Shay, your not going to give into this man. Your stronger than that.” I tell myself as I get to the cave. ‘But he is more trained than I am, more physically tougher. I need to get better if I want to get as good as him.’ I think._

  
_I head in for the night and crawl into the bed with my back against his side of the bed. Before I doze off I know what I need to do if he is going to be around awhile._

  
_The next morning I’m up early and I get ready to head to town. I head outside to find Riddick. I watch him grab some things and hold them out to me._

_“What’s this?” I ask taking the bag. “There’s money in there and a gun in case you get into a situation you can’t get out of, remember I’ll be waiting on the outskirts of town I don’t want any one to see me.” He tells me._

  
_“Yeah I know. I have a contact in town that I trust and I’ll be going to him first. He’ll help me get everything you need and I can have it arrive at his building on the outskirts of town.” I answer._

  
_“You never told me about your contact.” He says suspiciously. “Well you never asked and he is a good man so don’t worry your pretty little bald head about it. I won’t mention you anyway. I’ll just say I need it.” I tell him._

  
_“One thing.” He says. “Yeah,” I say raising my eyebrow. “You run and don’t come back I will hunt you down and make you wish you were dead,” he threatens._

  
_I scoff and look into his eyes. “If I wanted to run I would have been gone by now Riddick,” I answer angrily. I watch him look at me skeptically._

  
_I walk a few feet away, “Oh and Riddick I was thinking once I get back we can train together, be nice to have someone to rough up a bit,” I say playfully._

  
_“Don’t think I’m going to be the one getting roughed up,” he answers with a chuckle. I wave my hand over my shoulder and smile to myself knowing that he was right but I needed to learn how to fight better because one day I will take him down._

  
I startle out of the memory when I hear Johns yell telling everyone to be quiet making Imam stop chanting. Rocks fall and everyone stops. I watch Johns run and check it out. I smell Riddick but I know Johns won’t catch him. I head over to Imam and Carolyn. I turn my head when I hear rocks being thrown.

  
“Seven stones to keep the devil a bay,” Imam tells us. “You’re on a trip to New Mecca, right?” Carolyn asks. “Once in every lifetime, should there be a great hajj. A great pilgrimage. To get to know Allah better? Yes, but to know yourself as well.” He answers.  
I hear Carolyn scoff lightly and answer, “Yeah.” “We are all on the same Hajj now.”

Imam finishes and grabs the weapon moving forward with his boys behind him. I glance at Carolyn before I move on. I get a whiff off guilt again and I pick up my pace to see if Johns seen anything not wanting to smell her anymore.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took so long to update I had some major writers block and I’m not sure I totally like this chapter but I plan on getting my chapters up weekly after this. I was also thinking of putting Riddick’s view of things in a chapter, if that’s something you would like to see let me know! Thanks again for reading hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 

 

I walk quietly up to where Johns is crouching as he looks off in the distant, he doesn’t even notice me. I know I could have the jump on him if I wanted but instead I stand off to the side and look over the desert for signs of Riddick. I get a slight hint of his smell coming from a distant but I know he is staying out of eyesight.

I smell Carolyn approach before I hear her. I watch as she comes up behind Johns and he turns around quickly putting the gun in her face. I see her gasp.

“Sorry,” Johns says. When he finally notices me he jumps a bit and cusses, “Damn it Shay how long you been there!” he spits out. “Long enough to have killed you if I wanted,” I say uncaring as I look back to the open desert. I hear him scoff and mumble something along the lines of damn convict training under his breath. I smirk at that and listen to Carolyn as she speaks.

“So did you see anything?” she asks. “No Riddick. Trees, and trees mean water.” He answers. I mentally scoff because I know those aren’t trees otherwise I would have smelt them by now but I don’t argue knowing it will bring suspicion onto me.

I watch Imam's apprentices run up the hill yelling in excitement in their language. When we reach the top of the hill everyone is stunned. The once thought of trees vanishing and in their place stand giant skeletal pieces.

“It’s a communal graveyard, perhaps like the elephants of earth,” Imam says. The oldest boy than speaks in his language again. He asked what could have killed so many great things,” Imam tells us. “Is this whole planet dead?” Carolyn says.

“No, I don’t think this whole planet is dead,” I answer as I walk off into the bones as the rest wonder around. I have a bad feeling something is beneath us. I keep hearing weird movements beneath the sand, but I do not tell the others.

As I walk through the bones I can sense eyes on me and I know exactly who they belong to. Just because he is able to hide from my view doesn’t mean I can’t sense my alpha’s presence or smell him for that matter. I learned his scent long ago.

As I go further into the graveyard of bones I get the feeling he is testing my skills to see if I can still sense him like he did back when we would train. I remember the first time he did this. I was on my way back from my contact getting his ship parts ordered for him and I sensed someone watching me.

 

**Flashback**

_Town was quiet when I entered. There was some people rustling about doing their daily chores but nothing like it is on the weekend._

_It may be a small town but when the weekend hits I swear it turns into a nightmare. Everyone is always out drinking and looking for a good time._

_I quietly stay in the shadows as I head to my contacts house. A few people notice me but don’t pay me no mind. When I find his house I slip in through the basement window and go sit on his couch tell he comes home._

_He gets home a few hours later and when he sees me he drops his groceries from fright. “Every time Shay I swear,” he says grabbing his chest faking a heart attack. “Have to get one up on you sometime old man,” I giggle._

_I throw myself into his arms and he hugs me tight. “I’m not that old Shay just going to be 30 this year,” he answers._

_“I know Daryl I was just teasing you,” I say as I pull away. “So you need restocked already, isn’t a bit to soon?” he asks. “Yeah I just have some other things for you to get if you don’t mind,” I say grabbing the list and money out of the bag and handing it to him._

_“What the hell you need this for Shay? These are ship parts,” he says looking at me skeptically. “Please just order them for me and have them shipped to your storage place on the outskirts of town please,” I tell him._

_“Oh God they found you didn’t they? Do you need a ship now? I can get one if you need, we can head off the planet tonight. I won’t let them catch you I promise,” he says panic feeling his voice._

_“Hey no, it’s okay, calm down! I'm just slowly building up a ship I found just in case,” I tell him. I watch him get his panic under control and sigh. “Thank God and of course I can get these ordered for you now. Just give me an hour.”_

_I watch him head out the door but before he does he turns around. “Will you stay for dinner please, I miss having you around,” he asks giving me his pleading look. “Don’t worry Daryl I’ll be sitting here when you get back.” I smile as he trots off down the street looking like a kid in a candy store._

_As I sit on the couch waiting for him some picture frames sitting on his desk in the other room catch my eye. I head over and look at the pictures. I feel myself smile when I see they are all of him and I. The first one was not long after we meet. I was 9 and been on the run for a year when he found me outside an abandon building trying to find a place to sleep. I met others in that year I was on the run by myself. I learned quick that there was bad people out there but there was something about Daryl that I trusted. His smell was good and he was a gentle man. He took me in and moved us around tell we came here. I couldn’t handle the city life so I moved into the jungle._

_The next two were just some random pictures we took when we first moved here. I look at the clock and notice it’s been about two hours. I start to get worried but relax when I hear him open the door a few minutes later._

_“I’m sorry it took so long, I stopped and got us dinner and you a few things to take,” he says. We eat dinner and talk and before I realize another few hours have gone by and it was getting dark. “Thanks again Daryl,” I say as I hug him close and he holds on tightly._

_“Remember it’s going to be about 3 months out for those parts because they are so far behind okay,” he tells me. “Yeah I won't forget, I’ll see you soon Daryl,” I say as I pull away and head off into the darkness back to Riddick._

_As I hit the edge of the jungle I sense someone watching me. I feel the hairs raise on the back of my neck. I take deep breath to see who it is but smell nothing but the different scents of the jungle._

_I try to stay calm because I know Riddick is not far he said he would be waiting for me, but I don’t smell him. I pick up my pace and dodge my way through the jungle. I know the thing is following me so I finally stop._

_I stand in a small clearing and let my animal out. I look through the jungle and let out a growl to show whatever is out there that I’m not messing around. I hear small movements in the trees to my right and I turn towards it._

_Before I know it I’m getting grabbed from behind and shoved into a tree face first. I feel the attackers arm around my throat and something sharp pressing into my lower back._

_The attacker has me at their mercy and I growl in annoyance at how stupid I am. I can’t believe I let one sound distract me._

_“Thought you would be better Shay,” I hear the attacker say and I feel myself relax when I hear his voice. “Still learning Riddick, now if you don’t mind getting your shiv off me that be great,” I say unamused with him._

_I feel him press it into me harder and growl. “Your in no position to be telling me what to do girl,” he hisses. “So what we going to be standing here all night with you having a shiv on me than?” I answer sarcastically._

_I tense when I feel him nip at my ear but he finally lets go and steps back. I turn around and face him. I grab his bag and throw it at him before I start walking in the direction of my cave._

_It doesn’t take him long to catch up and walk by me. “The parts are three months out but they're ordered and should arrive shortly after that.” I watch him nod at what I say. We walk the rest the way in silence but I can see his mind is racing with thoughts of something._

_Before I reach the door of the cave and head in I hear him growl and shove me into the wall. “What the hell Riddick!” I yell. “You smell like another man, go clean yourself off before you get in bed!”_

_To say I was shocked was putting it lightly, once that was over I feel anger. “It's my bed I can go lay down smelling however I want!”_

_I stare into his eyes and I can see how angry he is. “I said go clean yourself before I decide to go find this man and rip him into shreds for touching you!” he snaps at me._

_I sense the truth behind the threat. “He's my friend Riddick I hugged him, of course I will smell like him,” I whisper trying to calm him down not wanting Daryl to get hurt._

_I feel him loosen the hold on me only a little knowing I’m not lying. “Do not touch him no more do you understand? You are not his to touch!” he growls out the command. I want to yell at him and push him off me but the animal in me steps up and takes control and she just nods._

_“Answer me!” he yells. I jump at how loud his voice is. “Yes Riddick I won’t touch him no more,” I whisper. I’m hating myself right now for being weak but he is so angry, I don’t want to make the wrong move and end up with a shiv stuck in me or Daryl._

_He steps back and lets me leave. I head to the waterfall with my mind racing now. ‘I didn’t think hugging Daryl would piss him off, and I’m nobody’s property so why is he that angry?’ I think._

_I ponder the thought as I strip and shower. When I get back he is nowhere to be seen so I crawl into my bed and drift off._

_I wake to someone pulling me on top of them and I know it’s him. “I’m sorry,” is all he says as he combs his hand through my hair. The animal in me is happy he isn’t mad at me no more but the human part of me is confused. Right before I fall asleep again I swear I hear him say, “your mine.”_

_The next day we start training. By the time night falls my whole body is sore. I love the feeling of the soreness, it makes me feel like I'm getting stronger._

_As the days turn into weeks we get into a routine. We train daily on hand to hand combat and weapons. By the seventh week I’m a lot stronger and have better stamina. I can block his more aggressive attacks and get some of my own blows in._

_“That’s my girl Shay, your getting good!” Riddick praises and I feel myself beam. “Now don’t be getting all cocky on me baby girl I could still take you down,” Riddick smiles. I just roll my eyes at him and turn around to head to the lake below the waterfall to cool off._

_He tackles me from behind and I land on my stomach with him on top. He grabs both my arms and pins them behind my back and ties a rope around them tightly. “Fuck Riddick why the hell did you do that?” I groan. The impact of his body hitting mine knocked the breath out of me._

_“Time to learn to break out of restraints and bring out those animal senses more baby,” he answers. I growl at him and throw my head back but he dodges it and just laughs._

_“How about I make you a deal?” he whispers in my ear. I feel my heart rate increase as he kisses my neck waiting for me to answer. It’s getting harder and harder to not give in to him._

_These past almost three months have been challenging. My body always trying to betray me as well as my mind. “What you have in mind Riddick?” I ask playfully. I turn my head to look at him._

_“I’ll give you a head start to reach the lake, if you make it in first and get out of your restraints I’ll teach you a few things on piloting like you’ve been asking.”_

_I quickly roll over so I’m on my back. “Really!?” I can’t hide the excitement in my voice and I watch him nod, “Yeah baby girl, if you win that’s what you get.”_

_He moves my legs apart and adjusts himself so he is kneeling between them. I watch as he gets a predatory grin and it finally hits me that he hasn’t told me what he gets._

_His hands come down to rest on my hips. He holds them tight and I can feel his thumbs rubbing me. I glance down at his hands memorized by the tingly feeling they are leaving. I than look back to his face and gasp lightly, he is only inches away. “Aren’t you going to ask me what I get if I win Shay?” he says and I can fell the heat of his breath on my lips._

_“No, I don't think I want to know,” I answer. He sits up a bit and chuckles. “Why not?” he asks with a smirk on his face. I don’t answer but stare into his black goggles._

_“Okay if I win I will tell you what I get,” he says and gets off me pulling me up by my elbow. “I'll give you a minute head start, sound fair?” I just get myself ready for the bet and nod. The sun was going down quick and I let my eyes change._

_“GO!” He yells and I take off running with all my might. As I run through the jungle I pull out my shiv from my belt loop and start to saw the restraints away. I make it the lake first stopping on the edge trying to get the rope cut._

_My ears perk at the sound of Riddick running through the jungle and I bust out of my restraints just as he comes flying at me. I dodge out of the way and he goes right in the water._

_I start to laugh as his head comes above water and I see his silver eyes looking at me. “Why you laughing baby girl? You lost,” he says. “What? No I didn’t, you did. I made it here first and got out of my restraints, like you said.”_

_I watch as he climbs out and his clothes are clinging to him and he starts undoing his pants to take them off. I can’t help but stare and get lost in the moment._

_“Shay you need to listen to what I say, instead of letting things distract you,” he chuckles, “like your distracted right now.”_

_I scoff and look away even though I don’t want to. “I said if you make it IN first you win,” he says._

_“Oh shit really,” I whine and turn towards him. He is standing there nude and I can’t help when my animal takes over and lets out a small appreciative groan when I look him over. I have never seen a man naked but by the Gods above I swear he is perfect. I stare at his erection and can’t help but think how big it is._

_“You see something you like baby girl?” he asks amused. I come back to my senses and look up to his eyes than down to the ground and blush._

_“So what do you get now that you won?” I ask. I try not to move my eyes from the ground as he walks towards me. Once he is close enough he pulls me into him and I shiver at the cold wetness of his skin._

_He puts his hand under my chin and tips it up so I’m looking into his eyes. I feel my heart skip a beat when he brings his lips close against mine and I feel his arms wrap around me._

_“I want you,” he quietly says as he turns my head and starts kissing up my neck to my ear and I hear him speak softly again, “to help me fix my ship when the parts arrive without any arguments.”_

_I snap out of my arousal state and push him away from me. “Really Riddick? What the hell why would you play me like that?” I growl. I was hurt that he did that. He looks at me trying not to laugh. “Its not funny,” I answer trying to keep the hurt of my voice but he notices it._

_“Shay I wasn’t going to make you ...” He says but I cut him off with a loud growl. “Who says you were making me, maybe I wanted it, maybe I was ready to give it to you!”_

_“Hey I’m sorry, come here,” he says. “Fuck you Riddick!” I hiss. “I said get over here NOW,” he snaps back._

_He takes a step towards me and I move back. He tries to close the distance quickly but I’m quicker in my anger and run into the trees. I hear him chase me a bit before he stops and I keep going._

_I run further into the jungle than I’ve ever gone. I feel stupid that I actually fell for his little game. I don’t know how long I’ve been walking but I finally stop and lay against a tree. I have a feeling that he will be coming to find me soon._

_All the times he made me believe he cared or wanted me flooded through my mind. Maybe I am just a convenience. Just happened to be in the wrong place where he crashed. He probably just thinks I’m some stupid little girl and he gets his entertainment from teasing me._

_Maybe he’s right maybe it was time for me to let my animal out for awhile to play. It’s been a very long time since I let her out all the way for more than only a few minutes. It’s time we become one again. ‘It’s time to become what we are meant to be,’ something inside me whispers._

 

I snap back to the present when Riddick rushes me. I sidestep and roll out of the way bringing my arms into a fight stance, I have my shiv in my right hand.

“Still got it baby girl, that’s what I like to see,” he purrs. “Learned from the best,” I say amused with him. I watch as he moves closer trying to block me against the bones.

I take a run and jump to his left side onto one of the big skeletal pieces and look down at him. “You want to play big guy, let’s play,” I say turning around running over the tops of the bones.

“I'll catch you Shay, you know I always do, even back than I always did,” I hear him growl in a low voice knowing I could hear him as he jumps on top off the bones.

I smile to myself knowing this game well, it’s always been my favorite since the night I became whole, and he became my mate.


	8. Chapter 8

**So this chapter is in Riddick’s POV. I’m having it start where the Hunter-Gratzner crashes. It’s not a very long chapter and I tried to keep Riddick in character but it’s a bit hard when he has a mate. The next chapter will go back to normal POV. Thank you all for reading and commenting!**

 

Flashing lights is all I see through the blindfold. The alarms are so loud they are starting to make my ears hurt but I can’t help but smile. I was right, there’s always something that could go wrong on these long back road hauls. Now it’s time for me to plan my escape.

I cock my head so I can hear the sounds coming from the front of the ship. I listen as a woman and man start panicking. The smell of their fear pours through the ship making my beast restless until they finally go up into the cockpit.

There’s a small hole in the right side of my blindfold and I peer through it to look for my mate. I know she’s towards the front of the ship somewhere, I can smell hints of her as well and I sense she is awake.

As I try to find a weak point in my chamber I get jolted by the sudden impact of the ship crashing. It’s then that her smell hits me hard. I peak through my blindfold when I feel something crash into my chamber. I see the surprise and panic in her eyes when she notices it’s me.

I let out a small growl when she lets go and goes flying back. I whip my head so I can see her out the hole of the blindfold and watch as Johns grabs her. I hate that man but in this moment I’m thinking I’ll give him a quick death instead of dragging it out.

As I watch him slipping I start to fight my chains hard. If anything happens to my girl it would be the death of me. I left her all those months ago to protect her from shit like this but of course she ends up in it anyways.

As I break some of the restraints I hear Johns panic. I look just in time to see her breaking her hold on him. I feel the animal in me panic and I start trying harder to get to her. I watch her fly out the back of the ship and all I can do is yell for her.

As the ship finally comes to a stop I break out of my chamber and make my way towards the exit to find Shay, hoping she is still alive.

I smell Johns so I take off a different way and hide in the cables on the ceiling. I’m still chained and blindfolded but I’m not going back to being locked up, I need to find her. I listen as Johns approaches where I’m at and as he passes I bring my legs down and choke him with the restraints. I hear the cables breaking before I can do anything and fall, letting him loose.

I hear him stand up over me. “Somebody’s going to get hurt one of these days and it ain’t going to be me,” he sneers. I say nothing but we both know the truth no matter how badass he thinks he may be.

He chains me with my back to a pole and leaves. I quietly think of a plan as I listen to the others rush around the ship. I listen as a man screams and a woman panic.

I drown out their conversation as her smell hits me. I smell blood and worry mixed in with her scent.

I’m proud of my baby girl she's always been a fighter as well as strong willed, and that temper is something else. It's what made me want her since I first laid eyes on her.

 

**Flashback**

_I pull myself out of the ship and slam the door. “Fucking piece of shit ship,” I growl out. I look around at the place I crashed. From the vegetation looks like a jungle._

_I walk through it for hours until I finally run across a small town. I watch as a group of young kids run through the streets. I wait for it to get dark and hide in an alleyway waiting for a bystander to go by._

_A drunk man finally comes to urinate in the alley and once he finishes I grab him and push his face into the wall so he can’t see me._

_I ask him what planet this is and he tells me all about it. He tells me that the jungle is a feared place and no one goes there._

_I finally let him go and disappear into the shadows. I watch him turn around and look with a confused face and finally he shrugs and heads back the way he came._

_I head back to the jungle to my ship. I cover the ship as best I can with the foliage of the jungle before I head in to get some sleep. ‘Might be someplace I can lay low for awhile,’ I think to myself._

_I wake sometime the next day in the late evening. I know I need to find food and shelter if I’m going to be here awhile so I head towards the sound of water to check it out._

_I stop dead in my tracks when I smell someone. Knowing no one is suppose to be here has me intrigued and the smell is purely intoxicating._

_I take off in a quiet run through the jungle tell I get close. I watch as young woman no older or younger than seveteen, eighteen walks out of the trees towards a small waterfall._

_When she stops and smells the air, the beast in me starts pacing knowing she can smell us. I watch her start to turn in circles trying to pin point me._

_I silently come out of my spot and rush her. She tucks and rolls coming to a spot on the other side of me in a crouch position. When she growls and her body slightly changes into an animal, I feel this weird sensation throughout me. The animal in me begging to come out to play. I take a step forward and she growls again._

_“Interesting,” I ponder out loud, she’s remarkable, a wild kind of beautiful. I keep walking towards her and she pulls out a shiv. I want to laugh knowing I can beat her but I don't._

_We slowly circle around each other before I tire of the game, just wanting to have her under me and be able to fully smell her so I rush her._

_I throw a punch knowing she would dodge it, not wanting to hit her. She pulls her shiv on me and it barely misses me as she rams my stomach. I bring my shiv down her back and feel it cut through her back deeply._

_Throwing her down I pin myself on top of her with her hands above her head. She thrashes so I tighten my grip and I watch the panic fly through her face and her struggles become more wild. I can tell no one has ever took her down so easily._

_I let out a growl showing dominance knowing this is the only thing that will be getting her attention. She finally stills and looks at me letting out her own small growl._

_I can’t take it no more so I lean down taking in her smell. She smells of dirt right after a rain storm mixed with her own smell. It over takes all other smells and in that moment I want her as my own._

_“You smell so good baby girl,” I sigh pushing my nose in deeper to her skin and I feel the way her body reacts but she snaps out of it. “Don’t call me that,” she spits. I tease her for a bit and make some small talk with her, wanting to know what she is called. I wait for her to tell me. As she does I try to keep my animal under control._

_She tells me to get off of her and rocks her hips up trying to get me off. “Its been a long time since I had a pretty girl under me,” I tell her and I feel the beast coming out wanting her as much as me._

_I feel her tense under me and I rub myself into her trying to get her aroused. I feel her still and be calm. Thinking I finally won I go back to smelling her as she arches into me. I lose all thoughts as I do this and she jabs me into the ribs catching me off guard and slipping away._

_I laugh as I get up. “Your good girl I’ll give you that,” I tell her as I head to the water. I notice the dark is coming and I’m betting with eyes like hers she can see well in the dark and I want to find the place she is living. I know she’ll lead me to it if she thinks she can get away._

_As darkness hits she runs off and I can’t help but laugh. ‘Right into my plan baby girl,’ I think._

_It doesn’t take me long to find her. I look at the cave and know this is where she is. Her smell is all over and in that moment I know she is mine because the moment I walk in that door there is no turning back. ‘She’s meant to be ours,’ the beast says to me as we walk through the door_.

 

I get pulled from my memory as I hear her come into the ship and stand back watching the others. The beast in me is getting restless wanting to get to his mate.

I hear what sounds like three people leave and I smell as Johns starts walking in her direction along with the kid. I hear her growl when she notices me, I turn my head towards her to see her looking at my mouth piece. ‘Same old Shay, always wanting to protect what's hers,’ I think to myself.

I listen as the kid runs at her and she catches her. ‘Well that’s new, didn’t think she would pick up a cub along the way but it won’t be hard to get rid of it once she is back with me.’

As they talk I feel the anger burn into me. I let out a low anger growl when she says she has no one, only the kid. “Girl has a lot to learn if she thinks she can get rid of me so easily.” I hiss into the darkness of the ship.


	9. Chapter 9

**T** **his chapter is back to Shay’s POV. It starts off right where it left off from her** **view in** **chapter** **7,** **back in the boneyard where she’s playing her game with Riddick.** **Same with the flashback it** **starts off exactly where the last flashback** **finished.**

**Thank** **you** **fo** **r** **reading and comments are welcomed!**

As I run I can hear Riddick's footfalls, they may be silent to others but I can hear them just enough to know where he is at. I come to an abrupt halt when I no longer hear him chasing me. I silently panic for a moment hoping he wasn’t seen. I turn and make a quick sweep with my eyes and see him nowhere. He's trying to trick me I think to myself as I turn and jump from the top of the bones to the ground escaping into the darker part of the graveyard farther away from the others. 

I sense Riddick is close. I look around to find an escape knowing he will catch me no matter where I go. He has always been a better hunter than me. We've played this game many times and he has always caught me. To this day I still remember the first time he hunted me down.

**Flashback**

_It doesn’t take long for the animal to come out. I feel my canines get a bit larger and my ears get the point to them._ _I stretch my body out and feel my claws scratch through the dirt. I pull myself up on my legs and sniff the air. I can smell and hear all the night noises through_ _the jungle. I let out a soft laugh as I feel the_ _adre_ _nalin_ _in my body. I take off running through the jungle again but this time not from pain but from the high of becoming one with myself._

_I change directions as I hear the birds in the trees startle_ _and fly_ _into the_ _higher_ _branches_ _. I watch as a large python slowly climbs the trees looking_ _for its_ _next meal. I silently move around it trying not to catch its_ _attention, keeping my eyes on it the whole time._ _When I_ _turn around I see Riddick rushing_ _me_ _._ _I_ _whip_ _back around and run past the python barely missing its_ _fangs as it strikes at me._

_"SHAY STOP!" I hear Riddick_ _yell but I just let out a crazed laugh and keep running_ _._ _I hear him growl._ _He_ _isn't_ _in stealth mode no more and I hear his heavy footfalls become closer. I dodge to the left through some thick_ _foliage_ _. I see a small tunnel through the thick vines that I take my chances on and dive into. I feel his fingers_ _ghost_ _over my feet trying to grab me._

_"GOD DAMN IT SHAY, YOU BETTER GET OUT HERE NOW ITS NOT GOING TO BE PRETTY IF YOU KEEP RUNNING AWAY FROM ME GIRL!" He yells into the tunnel. "FUCK YOU RIDDICK, CATCH ME IF YOU CAN ASSHOLE!" I shout_ _back. "YOU_ _WANT TO PLAY IT THAT WAY GIRL? THAN GAME ON SHAY, YOU BETTER KNOW HOW TO HIDE!" I hear him yell off in the distance. I feel my_ _heartrate increase and a shiver of excitement run through me wondering what he plans to do when he catches me. "Think_ _I'm_ _going to be liking this_ _game,"_ _I say to myself._

_I see the end of the tunnel and I climb out into a_ _clearing in_ _a_ _part of the jungle I never knew existed._ _It's_ _beautiful and I can see the stars in the sky. I slowly make my way across the clearing making sure Riddick is_ _no_ _where_ _to be found as_ _I smell the air and listen to the jungle. I creep my way into the trees making no noise. I go into full hunter mode as I prowl through_ _the_ _foliage_ _looking_ _a_ _nd_ _listening for him._

_I get a small whiff of his scent as I approach a small swamp. I can tell he has been through this way not to long ago. I spot some mud and I crawl over to it and rub it into my skin and clothes covering up my smell._

_It's been about two hours since I last caught any_ _smell from_ _him. The mud on my body is drying and I know I need to find more soon. I get lost in thought as I continue to search for a place to hide for the rest of the night. I_ _can't_ _help but think of him crawling out of the water with his clothes stuck to him and the way his body glistened when he_ _had no_ _ne_ _on. But most of all how his hard cock felt against me when he was_ _up against_ _me._

_I get knocked out of my thoughts when I get tackled from the side. I hear Riddick growl as he pins me down with a knife to my throat. "Told you I_ _would_ _catch you_ _baby girl," he says. I try to move my body but he_ _won't_ _allow me to. "You know what gave you away Shay?" He whispers moving his face closer to mine_ _. When he gets about an inch away he takes a deep breath and I watch his pupils dilate as he looks into my eyes. "Your arousal is what got you caught, always letting things distract you_ _baby girl," he softly laughs._

_I groan_ _and lean my head back against the_ _ground_ _knowing he was right. I always seem to be distracted lately and its getting annoying. I feel the knife push deeper against my throat and I know_ _he is_ _trying to get my attention. "What should I do with you know Shay?" He says, but I know_ _it's_ _not a_ _question_ _for me but for himself. I feel the knife move off my neck and slide along_ _my collarbone leaving a red line in its wake._

_"You won again Riddick, twice in one night. What do you want me to do now_ _?_ _Want me to hand wash_ _your ship,_ _huh? I promise I_ _won't_ _argue." I say s_ _ounding_ _s_ _notty. I watch his eyes snap to mine and I feel the knife cut through my shirt all the way down exposing my bra and bare stomach to him. "You keep giving me attitude like that and I WILL_ _make you wash_ _it_ _all by hand_ _,_ _"_ _he snarls_ _at_ _me._ _Then_ _I_ _feel his hand run down my body slowly and I_ _can't_ _help when a shiver rolls through my body._

_"_ _You_ _'re_ _mine Shay, do you understand!_ _You're_ _mine_ _to_ _do what I please with and no one else will ever touch you!" He says as he sits up and pulls me into his lap. I_ _ins_ _tant_ _ly_ _wrap my legs around his waist_ _to steady myself_ _as his left_ _arm_ _comes around_ _me and pins me against him. His other hand grabs my chin and makes me look at him. "Do you understand?" He growls and I feel his hand squeeze tighter around my jaw. "Yes, Riddick_ _I understand," I answer quietly. "Good_ _baby girl," he purrs._

_I let out a soft sigh_ _when he_ _kisses my neck and makes his way up to my jaw. When he brings his lips to mine I lose control. His lips are soft and demanding. He takes full control over the kiss as he wraps a hand in my_ _hair_ _pulling it tight to show his dominance, and_ _in that_ _moment,_ _I_ _can feel the hunger in both of us._

_I_ _open_ _up_ _to_ _him when_ _h_ _e_ _runs his_ _tongue_ _against my_ _bottom_ _lip_ _. I try to follow his lead but_ _I'm_ _sloppy and unexperienced but this doesn’t seem to bother him. He finally pulls away and I_ _can't_ _help but let out a_ _disappointed_ _sigh. I hear_ _him_ _chuckle lightly. "_ _I'm not even close to be done with you Shay," h_ _e tells me._

_I startle when he rips my shirt the rest of the way of me and my bra as well. I can feel the animal in him trying to come out. He lightly tosses_ _me onto the ground and climbs on top of me._ _I moan when I feel his hot tongue run across my nipple and bite down_ _as he roughly grabs my other._ _He_ _then works his way down my stomach to_ _the_ _button of my jeans. I hear him groan and look up into my eyes. "I can smell how bad you want me baby girl," he groans. I watch him try to get himself under control as he bites lightly into my hip bone._

_"Let it out," I say_ _and I_ _watch his eyes snap back to mine and_ _I can see the struggle in his eyes as he_ _sits up._ _"Shay," he warns. "I can handle it_ _Riddick I'm not a little girl, you said I was_ _yours_ _and_ _I want it_ _all,_ _" I growl at him. I watch him struggle with_ _deciding._ _I_ _can't_ _handle it no more and I pull myself up and take off,_ _it's_ _not about escaping him so I head_ _in the direction of the clearing I seen earlier_ _._ _I smile when I hear him snarl_ _and give in to the chase._

_It hurts when he tackles me to the ground but it's what I wanted and I want more. He growls when he flips me onto my back and I watch as he bites down on my nipples as he rips my jeans down, popping the button loose. I feel_ _the burn of the fabric against my skin as he rips my panties off. My legs open wide and I can feel the cold air hitting the wetness of my pussy and thighs making me shiver. I reach up to_ _pull his jeans off as he pulls his shirt over his head._ _I'm_ _just as rough when I rip them down. I lay back down as he swiftly pulls them the rest of the way down. I raise my head and look at_ _his hard cock_ _as it hangs, foreskin_ _str_ _etched tight around the head and a drop of_ _precum gathers at the tip._

_I watch him drop_ _over me and position_ _his cock at my opening. I let out a cry_ _when I fill him push into me and he doesn’t stop tell he bottoms out_ _. He's so big and powerful beyond anything_ _I've_ _ever felt. He's not gentle as he thrust into me and I can hear him snarling as I cry out. I_ _can't_ _move as he thrust into me only the movements of him shoving me upward with_ _ev_ _ery_ _thrust._

_I feel the waves of heat pour over me with every thrust and his snarling becomes louder as I cry_ _out his_ _name_ _as I'm_ _on the verge of com_ _ing_ _undone. I see a bright light and I_ _scream his name as the waves of pleasure rake over my body. He thrust into me forcefully one final time and he roars as he bites down on my neck spilling himself inside of me._

_He finally unclamps his jaw and slowly pulls out of me and I moan. I_ _can fe_ _el_ _the burn and the_ _al_ _together_ _feeling of being empty. He looks into my eyes and I can see the beast go tame again. "Mine,_ _he says gently,_ _You're mine now."_ _I smile when he leans down and_ _kisses me hard,_ _he finally pulls away. "All yours Alpha," I answer._

I snap back to the present when I hear the soft crunching of rock in the distant. I turn into a small cave of bones and look around for a place to go. I notice a small ledge at the top of the bones that I can fit in and hopefully find another way out. I take a running leap and grab onto the ledge. I start pulling myself up and when I get halfway there I feel a large hand latch onto my waist. Before I can react, I'm falling face first towards the ground. I catch myself at the last moment with my arms before my face slams into the ground. 

I suddenly get flipped onto my back and feel someone sit on top of me. I growl up at my captor as he leans down towards my face. "I told you I always catch you, Shay," I hear Riddick whisper into my ear.  "Maybe I always let you catch me Riddick, you ever think about that," I answer. I watch as he moves back and chuckle, "I highly doubt that baby girl, I know how you like to win," he says. I roll my eyes and try to sit up. "You're not going anywhere anytime soon Shay," he says. "Oh, and whys that?" I growl. "Like I said Shay its been to long since I've had you," he tells me. I feel my heart start beating faster as he runs his hands under my shirt up to breasts. I can smell his arousal and I let out a small groan when he nips at my jaw. I feel myself letting go and my animal coming out. I then feel my eyes change. "There's my girl, so beautiful Shay," Riddick says. I look up into his eyes and noticed he took his googles off. I stare into his shined eyes and feel myself get lost. 


End file.
